Potential
by BaddestWolf
Summary: Founders. Hogwarts has finally been built. As students arrive, Salazar's hatred begins festering slowly and Helga does everything she can to keep the school together. Salazar/Helga, possible Godric/Rowena in later chapters. WIP.
1. The Astronomy Tower

**1. The Astronomy Tower**

* * *

><p>The construction was almost complete. It had taken years, but the marvel that was to be their Wizarding school was finally coming together. Helga was standing at the top of the astronomy tower, simply trying to take it all in. The sun was setting along the horizon, and it cast a hazy orange glow across the castle. She couldn't help but smile. They'd finally done it.<p>

Helga leaned a little farther out the window, resting her arms on the stone windowsill. Her light red hair, nearly blond in this light, swept across her face as a cold breeze cut past the tower. Her bright eyes sparkled as she imagined, not that far in the future, magical children from all over flocking to Hogwarts.

She was vaguely aware of footsteps approaching, winding up the stairs of the tower. They had gotten progressively louder and more apparent over the past few minutes, but she was far too entranced with the view laid out before her to go investigate. She found herself wondering what the children would be like, and how they would respond to their magical education. They wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. Here, they would be safe from prying Muggle eyes and from those who would try to harm them for their gifts.

Suddenly, Helga realized the footsteps had stopped and the stairway seemed silent again. She turned her neck just a little and glanced over her shoulder, another smile playing at the edge of her lips.

Salazar was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. His angular features were twisted into an expression of slight intrigue, but nothing more. Dark hair hid most of his face from Helga's view. She turned back to look out the window before she spoke, "Hello, Salazar."

"We've been looking for you. Have you been up here the whole time?" His voice was low and silky, and Helga gathered that in fact, _Rowena_ was probably the only one who had been looking for her with any effort.

"Yes," She answered him softly. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Salazar pushed off the wall, black robes flowing behind him. "We weren't worried. Though, I am…curious."

"Curious?" Helga asked, still gazing out the window. The sun was almost completely down, but a final dark red glow was cast across the castle and reflected off the water.

"About what it is you find so appealing in this cold, desolate tower. Godric and Rowena, well, they've built their own. I would never think to imply that you're jealous that you don't have a tower of your own, but—"

"Salazar," She cut him off with a sharp look, and then her face softened into a smile. She slid over a little to make room at the window for him to stand next to her. "Look at it."

Warily, he obliged, tracing one hand across the stone of the windowsill. His face remained stoic, but he did see a small portion of the appeal this particular window held.

"It's the potential," Helga said, glancing over at Salazar's expression.

"What?"

"The appeal of this tower. It's the place from which I can see, laid out before me, the potential of our school. Of all the good we can do. Of all the magic we can teach."

He had not expected such an elegant answer, and merely inclined his head as a response. Helga suppressed a smirk, amused to have left him speechless.

They stood there, leaning against the window and gazing out at Hogwarts until the sun had finally set. Not another word passed between them until it became too dark in the astronomy tower to see. Salazar flicked a hand up lazily toward one of the torches on the wall and it burst into flame.

"Godric and Rowena will be wondering where we've both gotten to, now," Helga said, finally tearing herself away from the window.

"I'd imagine," Salazar agreed, still leaning against the window. He took a deep breath and Helga turned back to him, sensing there was something else he wanted to say.

"What is it, Salazar?" Helga asked meekly, venturing to place a delicate hand on his arm.

He glanced down at her hand for a second, then brought his steely eyes up to meet her warm blue ones. "I know we don't like to think about it, when faced with so much _potential_. But, there are limitations, Helga. We can only do so much."

Helga narrowed her eyes at him, unsure of what he meant. Salazar took the opportunity to shrug her hand off of his arm and fold it under his robes where she couldn't get at it. "Think of how many magical children are born each year," he explained, averting his eyes, "Then, don't act surprised when I tell you, not all of them can come here."

Helga had had the thought before, though she'd done her best to skirt around it. "But we'll have space for hundreds of—"

"Hundreds, yes. But not all," Salazar confirmed.

"Alright, but we're doing what we can. And it will be wonderful," Helga said, not sure if she was trying to reassure herself or Salazar.

Salazar glared at her for a moment, somewhat annoyed with her constant and unwavering optimism. Eventually, he'd have to make his thoughts known, but it appeared this wasn't the time. Godric and Rowena were less likely to hear him out, and while Helga would listen, he doubted she would agree.

Helga was eyeing him as he was lost in thought and he was somewhat unnerved by the worried expression that had crossed her features. He set his jaw, ignoring her watchful stares. He walked pointedly to the doorway and didn't bother turning around when he asked, "Are you coming?"

Helga blinked a few times, still trying to interpret what Salazar had said. She shook her head, sending waves of her hair cascading over her shoulders and she walked briskly into step behind Salazar as he descended the stairs

When they had nearly reached the main floor of the castle, Helga had a thought. "Why were you looking for me in the first place? I told Godric when I passed him earlier that I'd be in the tower."

Salazar shrugged and turned on his heel toward the Great Hall, Helga scurrying to meet his rapid pace. "We're running a school. And soon. If I'm not mistaken, Rowena said something about a meeting to plan how our young protégées will be learning their craft."


	2. Subjects of Debate

**2. Subjects of Debate**

* * *

><p>Salazar pushed open the doors to the Great Hall with a flourish. His eyes fell on Rowena and Godric, who were sitting near the front of the hall with a stack of parchments spread in all directions across the table. Offhandedly, he muttered, "Well, this should be fun," under his breath as he approached them, clearly forgetting Helga was still trailing in his wake.<p>

He took a seat next to Rowena, who gave him a sidelong glance through narrowed eyes before she saw that Helga was with him. "Helga! There you are!"

Helga just smiled and sat next to Godric, who grunted his acknowledgment of her presence as he read over something on one of the parchments. "What've you two been up to?" Helga asked cheerily.

Rowena indicated the stack of parchments with the tip of a quill, then ran her hand through her shiny black hair, pushing it out of her face. "Oh, this and that. There's so many subfields of magic. I always knew there were, but, to see them spread out like this…" Her voice faltered a little, almost like she was in awe.

"I don't know how we're going to teach them everything, just the four of us," Godric said, finally lifting his head and tossing the parchment he'd been reading back onto the stack.

"We've only got a week to figure it out. And I'm _not_ doing it by myself. Therefore. Meeting," Rowena said as both Helga and Salazar watched, somewhat dazed.

Rowena stood and took a few pieces of parchment from a different stack and distributed them to the other three. They glanced at their sheets hesitantly as she continued. "I've broken these down to a few basic subjects which I believe we _must_ teach. In addition, you will find a list of subjects I would like to provide to students if and when we have the time and faculty to provide such classes."

Helena scanned the subjects listed under "Necessary". Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts all appeared to be essential in Rowena's mind. Helga opened her mouth to ask a question, but Rowena had already continued again.

"As you can see, there are six subjects I believe we should require, and four of us. As such, two of us will need to teach two separate subjects," she explained, once again indicating the lists she'd scrawled on the parchments.

"I do believe we're all capable of basic arithmetic, dear Rowena," Salazar drawled. "I'm not nearly so interested in how many subjects I'll be teaching as I am in _which _subjects they will be."

Godric cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to tell Salazar he was being rude, but Salazar ignored him and proceeded, "I assume you have already claimed Charms for your own?"

Rowena glared at him, but answered curtly, "I have. Unless anyone has some objection." The way she said it made it sound like she was daring them to disagree with her. No one did. "I would be willing to teach another subject as well, though it will be dependent on your choices." She finally sat down again and the room was silent for a few minutes, the four of them considering options in their own heads.

Helga was the next to speak up. She placed her parchment gingerly on the tale and announced, "I think I would be a wonderful Herbology professor."

"That you would," Godric agreed before clearing his throat again. "I do believe Defense should fall to me." He looked straight at Rowena. "It's only _logical_."

Salazar had been brooding over a few possibilities, but he eventually declared, "I will teach Potions. And History of Magic." There was strange, taut sensation that hung in the air for a moment, before they all nodded their heads and agreed.

"That only leaves Transfiguration," Helga said. "Rowena?"

"Yes, I imagine I'm best suited for the job anyway," Rowena replied quickly.

"I know you've spent a great deal of time organizing the subjects, but, has anyone given any thought to how to divide the students….I mean, other than putting them in four different dormitories? It seems rather haphazard," Helga asked, a little surprised at her own sudden boldness.

"However we like," Came Salazar's thick voice. "We each have a dormitory assigned to us. We should each pick those students in whom we see something special, some….potential," his eyes shot to meet Helga's for just a second, "and divide them thusly. By their character."

Helga felt a cold shiver run down her spine when Salazar met her eyes. There was something disconcerting in the way he put forward this suggestion. It was if he'd had it planned for months. She watched him as he sat quietly, waiting for them to respond. The expression on his face was unreadable, and Helga couldn't decide if she should be concerned.

"Fair enough," Godric said. "We can sort them as such when they arrive." He stood up and straightened his blood-red robe. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, there are a few things I would like to attend to before the hour gets too late."

Salazar nodded in his direction, and both Rowena and Helga chimed in a "goodnight" as Godric strode off to do whatever it was that he found so very pressing at the moment.

"I still have so many things to do," Rowena said, and she had already started pushing parchments across the table again with an intense expression on her pretty face.

"Just make sure you get enough rest, Rowena," Helga chided lightly as she, too, got up from the table. "Salazar, I wish you'd wipe that sour expression off your face. Sometimes I think you forget we're doing a good thing here.." She shot him a soft smile and meandered from the room with a muffled "goodnight".

The door to the Great Hall slammed shut behind her, echoing around the room. Salazar sighed and turned to Rowena with a sneer, "Helga's right, you know. You should probably sleep more. What are you using your magic for anyway, if not to help with these preparations?"

Rowena huffed and put her quill down, glaring at Salazar. "You've changed. I don't know what's happened to you, but you've changed. And I don't like it. Don't think that I don't know _exactly_ what type of students you will hand-pick for yourself. Godric won't want to believe it, and Helga will choose to turn a blind eye. But I know you, Salazar, you're the only person I know more ambitious than myself. And it will be your undoing."

"My, my, hit a sore spot, it seems," Salazar replied lazily, barely bothering to look at her.

Rowena was quiet, fuming, "I know you think you're doing what's best, and there's a small part of me that sees the merit in your argument. But I'm clever enough to know that's not the only side of the story. Just know, you're not fooling me. I loved you once, Salazar. I know where each of your faults lie."

Salazar cringed at the memory. "That was a long time ago. Things were different then. You don't need to threaten me, Rowena. My students will be mine, and yours will be yours. I have no intention of intruding on how and what you wish to teach them."

He pushed the bench back and it scraped along the floor like it was trying to punctuate his words. Rowena didn't look at him as he stood, as he walked toward the door, as the door closed behind him.


	3. In Which Slytherin is Intrigued

**3. In Which Slytherin is Intrigued**

* * *

><p>Helga had just pulled her dressing gown over her head when she was startled by a knock on her door. She glanced at the door warily and then shuffled over to unlock it. She opened it just a crack, peeking her head out into the cold hallway.<p>

"Salazar?" She wasn't sure who she'd been expecting, but this wasn't it.

"May I come in?" Salazar asked drily.

"I suppose," Helga replied, clutching her gown against her chest and pushing the door open further. "You look troubled."

"I am," He said as he brushed by her, bringing with him a scent she couldn't place.

Helga shut the door behind her and motioned for Salazar to sit on the chair next to her writing desk.

He complied, the watched her as she sat on the bed, fidgeting with the edges of her sleeves. "What is it?" She asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

"This school, are we not creating it to be a safe haven against the brutality of the Muggle world?" He pondered out loud, and Helga didn't know if she was supposed to answer.

She glanced at him, her eyes locking on his. Maybe she was supposed to answer after all. "Yes, of course. You know perfectly well it's one of the main reasons we constructed it. What has you so worried?"

Salazar hesitated for a moment, reaching up to push a lock of hair out of his face , then replied, "I fear Rowena and Godric don't fully trust me."

"Do they have a reason not to?"

"I confess, I've worried as of late about our current policy toward magical children born to Muggle families. As September swiftly approaches, it has begun to worry me more and more. Can we trust them? They may be witches and wizards, but they will have Muggle ties." Salazar sighed, leaning back in the chair and pulling his gaze from Helga's face. "Godric does not share my doubts. Rowena knows this."

Helga was silent, unsure how to respond to this revelation. She knew how dangerous Muggle ties could be, and she wanted more than anything to protect the next generation of witches and wizards. But didn't Muggle-borns deserve their protection, too?

When she didn't respond, Salazar let his gaze wander over Helga. She was glowing, soaking up the flicker from the candles on her desk and bedside table. It had taken him until that moment to realize that her gown was light, clinging against her body in places he wished it wouldn't. He dropped his eyes and asked her, "Am I wrong to have these fears? To be wary because of the way they persecuted us? Am I?"

"No," Helga replied hesitantly as she traced a hand idly across the fabric of her bedsheets, thinking. "Your doubts are understandable. But that doesn't mean we can turn students away simply for having Muggle relations. Wouldn't that make us just as bad as them?"

Salazar considered this for a moment, then decided not to dwell on it. His quick fight with Rowena had reminded him it had been a long time since he'd trusted anyone, and as of yet he was not regretting his choice with Helga. Given the choice, she would most likely leave him to his own devices.

"I suppose it would," He said quietly, very aware of her gaze boring into him. That was the answer she had wanted. It was the only answer she'd get.

Salazar stood, running a pale hand across the edge of Helga's writing desk. "Sometimes, Helga, I think that you're far too agreeable for your own good."

"There's nothing wrong with being kind," Helga replied defensively, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

Salazar stepped across the space between the desk and the bed in one motion and leaned languidly on one of the bedposts. "Mmm, right, yes. I would never begrudge you your kindness. It's one of your more….rare…qualities."

Helga eyed him suspiciously once she realized what it was that he was doing. She was pretty, but she'd never thought that she was anything special. She was no Rowena Ravenclaw. Salazar's sudden interest in her made her exceptionally wary, but she just couldn't fight her never-ending urge to try and _fix _him.

She didn't move as Salazar hovered over her, letting the back of his hand slide across her cheek, along her jaw, down the side of her neck. Her breath caught in her throat when he traced his thumb across her collarbone.

"You intrigue me. Your inherent need to see the best in others, the selflessness of it, it's positively novel." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Her voice came out as a whisper before she'd even decided to say anything.

Salazar's mouth broke into a rare smile and he laughed a little, despite the situation. "See, even after I told you all my misgivings, you still trust me. I knew you'd be the only one who would."

Whatever Helga's response was going to be was cut short when Salazar's lips crashed onto hers, knocking whatever sentence she'd been formulating completely away. He slid her farther toward the middle of the bed and climbed on next to her, never once letting his lips leave hers.

Helga tried to mumble something, but he bit her bottom lip, silencing her except for a surprised squeak. Apparently he'd bitten slightly harder than he'd meant to, because Salazar tasted a metallic tinge of blood. He pulled back for second and ran his tongue across the tiny red gash he'd made. "Sorry." Helga just smiled against his lips. Salazar's apologies were rarer than his smiles.

He let one of his hands trail along her waist and he pressed her back gently, her head landing on the pillows. She squirmed a little under him as he wedged his knees in between her thighs. Letting his lips wander from her mouth, he trailed a line of kisses along her collarbone as his fingers searched lower, locating the wayward bottom hem of her dressing gown. She arched her back as he pulled the gown up over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Within seconds he had shucked off his own robes as well, and they landed on top of her gown in a heap.

"Salazar, I—" Helga started, but he placed a single finger to her lips.

"Unless you're going to tell me _no_, now is not the best time to speak to me. I'll be otherwise occupied."

Helga blushed as she watched Salazar's eyes rake across her body. She could practically see him deciding where to begin. Five minutes ago she would've considered saying no, but something about his bare chest hovering over her and the inordinate amount of faith he apparently had in her wouldn't let her say no.

Hearing no objections, Salazar dropped his lips to her chest, kissing once or twice before grazing across a nipple. He smirked at her sharp intake of breath, then let one of his hands trace across her inner thigh. As much as he was enjoying running his hands all over her, he was getting a little impatient. She was so much more pliable than Rowena had been, and apparently much more willing to just let him _go_.

He pressed a kiss to her stomach as he used his knees to push her thighs father apart. Letting his kisses drift slightly lower, he heard another hitch in Helga's breaths. He glanced up at her, eyes shining. A few strands of her hair had fallen across cheeks and there was such an expression of need on her face that it almost made him dizzy.

He considered warning her, considered maybe sliding a finger in first, but his impatience finally got to him. His first thrust was fast and sudden and Helga gasped and clutched at a sheet, if only because of the surprise.

Salazar kept his rhythm slow at first, giving him time to kiss her neck. But, very soon he found himself wanting to hear her voice again and he deepened his thrusts, pulling her against him. His breath became a little ragged, but he refused to let himself finish before her.

The next few thrusts were powerful, and Helga found herself pressed deep into the sheets with each one. Her hands let go of the blanket she'd been clutching and reached for Salazar's back. She practically whined his name, biting her lip in the same place he had in order to stifle a cry as she came.

A satisfied expression washed over Salazar's face and it only took him a few more thrusts until he was shuddering against her as well. As he laid down next to her, he became suddenly aware of lines of pain across his shoulder blades. Nonchalantly he glanced back, wondering how long it would take for the scratch marks to fade without magic.

Helga was still breathless, and just to tease her, Salazar reached over and trailed a hand up her thigh and between her legs before he stood up suddenly. Helga laid back on her soft pillows, watching him as he donned his robes.

Once he was dressed again, he picked up her gown and tossed it at her wordlessly. Latching an arm around one of the bedposts, he let his eyes wander over her again. "Do you still trust me?" He asked her, all of his normal seriousness returned to his voice.

Helga leaned up on her elbows, narrowing her sharp blue eyes at him, "Maybe not so much."

"Intriguing," Salazar decided as he let go of the bedpost and headed for the door. He slipped out without another word, leaving Helga to ponder whether being intriguing was good or bad.


	4. Offense and Defense

**4. Offense and Defense**

* * *

><p>Salazar didn't sleep well that night. Or any other night the rest of that week for that matter. Since the night of their meeting, he had busied himself with the final preparations for the school's opening and had avoided Helga as much as possible. He still couldn't figure out what had come over him, why he'd let things go so far. Why he <em>made <em>things go so far. Helga was either too busy or too naïve to notice that he'd been keeping his distance from her.

Rolling over in bed, Salazar pushed his face into the dark green pillow and growled before throwing his blankets off his legs. Tomorrow was the first of September. Tomorrow was the start of a new era. But today was just like the rest of the week.

The stone floor was cold against his feet as he dragged himself out of bed and shuffled over to the large mirror hanging on the far side of his bedroom. Bleary-eyed, he stared at himself, tracing his gaze over his chest, his arms, his angular chin, the curtains of dark hair. He reached for a set of robes laying across a nearby desk as he shrugged them on, never taking his eyes from the mirror.

He shook out his hair as he buttoned the robes over his chest. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his shoulders back and headed to meet his companions in the Great Hall.

Rowena was the only one that had beaten him to breakfast. She sat in her usual spot near the front, a book in one hand and a spoon in the other. Her black hair cascaded across her shoulders as she turned her head to greet whoever it was that had come in.

It quickly became obvious she'd been expecting someone other than Salazar. "Oh. Hello, Salazar," she said, rather more coldly than necessary. She turned back to her book and her soup without another word.

Salazar sighed and took a seat across from her, but made no effort to try and speak with her. If this was the way she wanted it, he wouldn't bother arguing. No sooner had he seated himself than a house-elf appeared practically out of nowhere and scrambled toward the table, bowl in hand. He placed the bowl in front of Salazar and bowed so low his long nose nearly touched the floor.

"Thank you, Mitzy," Salazar said absentmindedly as the house-elf scuttled away. He stared at the broth and spun his spoon around in the bowl a few times before trying the soup. It wasn't bad, but he found that he wasn't particularly hungry.

The doors to the hall swung open and Godric strode in with a shining smile on his face. Rowena glanced at him and smiled broadly before turning back to her book again. Godric sat down next to Rowena in a flurry of red fabric. "Good morning."

"Morning," Rowena said, not taking her eyes from her book. Salazar nodded politely and continued forcing himself to eat the soup. Godric seemed in a cheerier mood than usual, but Salazar imagined that the imminent opening of Hogwarts was the kind of thing that would put his friend in good spirits.

As Mitzy returned with a bowl for Godric, Helga came into the hall, looking rather weary. She sat next to Salazar and pushed a coppery strand of hair from her face. Rowena finally put down her book. "Helga, dear, you look positively exhausted. Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Rowena. Just a bit of trouble sleeping," Helga replied with a smile. Salazar noticed that it didn't touch her eyes. "Must be all the excitement."

Rowena nodded, not entirely convinced but wise enough not to push the subject any further.

The hall was quiet as they each sat and ate their soup, and all four of them were lost in very different thoughts. Rowena was running through a list of last minute things she had to check on in the library. Salazar was wondering about Muggle children and expressly aware of his proximity to Helga. Godric was wondering vaguely if Quidditch could be taught in schools. Helga, after thanking Mitzy for his gracious service, was thinking about the next morning and the arrival of the students.

Salazar was the first to finish his breakfast and he stood while addressing Rowena, "Is there anything you need from me today?"

Rowena seemed surprised by the question, but shook her head. "Well, if there's nothing else," Salazar continued, "I'll be in the library or the Potions storerooms for most of the day." He turned without waiting for a response and swept from the hall as hastily as he could without seeming suspicious.

"Wonder what he's up to," Godric mused as he slurped at his soup.

Rowena shrugged, not really interested in the answer. Helga guessed he was working on lesson plans, but she could also tell something had been bothering him. Part of her thought it was the Muggle-born problem he had raised earlier in the week, and another part of her believed it had something to do with her, though she would barely admit that even to herself.

On a whim, she pushed back her chair without finishing her soup. "I've just remembered I have some work to do in the library for a bit as well. If you should need to find me, I'm sure I'll be there or in the greenhouses."

Godric glanced at Rowena as Helga hurried out. "I think the stress is finally starting to get to us."

"It would appear so," Rowena replied, flipping her book back open as she finished her breakfast.

Helga ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out a few knots as she walked through the corridors to the library. She wasn't sure what she was going to accomplish by doing so, but she felt like it was necessary nonetheless.

She spotted Salazar the instant she opened the library doors. He was sitting in the far corner at a table with a single large book spread out in front of him. He looked up as she entered and she swore his expression darkened just a little.

"Helga," He said, looking back to his book, hoping she was there to find a Herbology text and run off to her greenhouses.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on the edge of the table. "Salazar…."

"Don't, Helga. Not here. Not now."

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Helga snapped, crossing her arms across her chest indignantly.

"Look, what we did….what _I _did…"

"Is that all you ever think about?" She asked bitterly. "I simply wanted to know if you were alright. It's obvious you haven't been yourself the past few days and—"

"I hoped you hadn't noticed," Salazar sighed, turning away from her.

"Of course I noticed. How could I not? But since you so tactfully brought it up, have I done something to offend you, or are you still carrying the same worries as before?"

Salazar rounded on her. Something in her tone was more painful than he expected. He grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her towards him roughly. She was so surprised that she didn't have time to stop herself from crashing into his solid chest. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he held her steady.

"If anyone is to blame, it's me. Don't think you've offended me," He hissed into her ear. His words were meant to calm her but his tone was harsh.

She pulled back from him a little, her bright eyes meeting his. There was a flash of fear across her face, but it lasted only a second before it was replaced by something harder to pinpoint, something akin to resolve. "Then what is it. You're plagued by something. Just tell me what—"

"No," he let go of her wrist and pushed her away from him. She staggered a bit but held her ground. Her gaze never left his as she waited for him to continue.

"My thoughts are too dark for you to know," Salazar mumbled, dropping his eyes. "I will not defile your kind constitution with my ravings."

"You're insane," Helga replied, almost laughing. "You'd use me like a common whore, but you're worried about tainting my delicate sensibilities with a thought you might have?"

"Is that what you think?" Salazar asked angrily, slamming the book closed on the table. "Do you think that I don't care for you?"

Helga moved in to lay a hand against his chest, despite the fact that he was shaking with anger. "No, I only meant…You know what, it doesn't matter."

"It does," Salazar huffed through clenched teeth. "Despite what people say, I _am _capable of emotions. I don't want you thinking that I—"

Helga cut him off by placing a soft kiss on his lips. He barely had time to register her action before she had pulled back and started for the door. "Eventually, you'll have to utter your thoughts, Salazar. When you do, I'll be waiting," she called over her shoulder and let the door slam behind her.

Salazar stood next to the table, still shaking. He brought a hand to his lips, letting his fingers trace across the memory of Helga's presence. It shouldn't have happened, but he could no longer promise himself it wouldn't happen again.


End file.
